Kang's battle cruiser personnel
Crew of the Kang's battle cruiser in 2268. Named * Kang – captain * Mara – science officer Unnamed Crewman #1 This crewman was a member of Kang's crew that was beamed aboard the . He was forced to fight the Enterprise crew by an unknown alien force. At one point, he quoted the Klingon proverb, "Four thousand throats may be cut in a single night by a running man". ( ) Crewman #2 This crewman 2 was a member of Kang's crew that the Beta XII-A entity controlled. During the initial battle, when the Klingons gave chance of Kirk from the crew lounge, he taunted them by saying: "Stand and fight, you cowards!". ( ) Crewman #3 The ' crewman 3' was a pawn of an unknown alien force that thrived on hatred. It forced the Klingon to fight the Enterprise crew continuously. ( ) Crewman #4 The crewman 4 was part of the landing party led by Kang on Beta XII-A. ( ) Crewman #5 The crewman 5 was part of the landing party led by Kang on Beta XII-A. He was later present during the first sword-fight in the crew lounge of the Enterprise and during Kirk and Kang's climatic sword-fight in the main engineering. ( ) Crewman #6 The crewman 6 was part of the landing party led by Kang on Beta XII-A. He was also present during the first sword-fight between the Klingon crew and the Enterprise personnel in the ship's lounge. ( ) Crewman #7 The crewman 7 was part of the landing party led by Kang on Beta XII-A. ( ) Crewman #8 The crewman 8 was one of the thirty-seven survivors beamed off of Kang's battle cruiser before it was destroyed. ( ) Crewman #9 The crewman 9 was one of the thirty-seven survivors beamed off of Kang's battle cruiser before it was destroyed. ( ) Crewman #10 The crewman 10 was one of the thirty-seven survivors beamed off of Kang's battle cruiser before it was destroyed. He was present during the first sword-fight in the briefing room and later in the climatic fight in main engineering. He also escorted Kang to the Auxiliary Control Center. ( ) Crewman #11 The crewman 11 was one of the thirty-seven survivors beamed off of Kang's battle cruiser before it was destroyed. He was present during the climatic fight in main engineering. ( ) Crewman #12 The crewman 12 was one of the thirty-seven survivors beamed off of Kang's battle cruiser before it was destroyed. Aboard the Enterprise, he escorted Kang to the auxiliary control room. He later fought against Starfleet crewmembers near the main engineering. ( ) Crewman #13 The crewman 13 fought against Starfleet crewmembers in and near the main engineering. ( ) Crewman #14 The crewman 14 fought against Starfleet crewmembers in and near the main engineering. ( ) Crewmen #15 and #16 These crewmen were two of the thirty-seven survivors beamed off of Kang's battle cruiser before it was destroyed. ( ) Crew woman This crew woman was one of thirty-seven survivors beamed off of Kang's battle cruiser. She was held in detention quarters following the crews capture and did not participate in the battle between the Klingon crew and the Enterprise crew. ( ) }} fr:Personnel du croiseur de bataille de Kang Kang's battle cruiser personnel Kang's battle cruiser personnel